


Snow Young and the Not Quite Seven 'Dwarfs'

by electricdino



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took four encounters for Prince Jaebum and Prince Jinyoung to fall in love. However, after a showdown of sorts with an 'Evil King' and meeting five humans masquerading as dwarves, Prince Jaebum realises that this isn't your usual fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Young and the Not Quite Seven 'Dwarfs'

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/961327/) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/21778.html))

 

The first time that Prince Jaebum met Prince Jinyoung it had resulted in his clothes being completely soaked.

He had been sent on a mission to the neighbouring kingdom by his father. He was to communicate with the King, form an alliance or something. Jaebum hadn't really paid proper attention. He didn't need to, all of the information needed was on the scroll he had brought with him.

After he had passed over said scroll, he had been given the freedom to stroll around the castle. And that was when he had stumbled upon Prince Jinyoung. He hadn't realised he was a Prince at the time, the other's head being void of a crown or anything marking his true status. His clothes had been finery, yes, but anybody could wear fancy clothes.

Plus... the younger had been cleaning the courtyard at the time. So it wasn't Jaebum's fault that he had originally believed him to be a member of the staff.

That still didn't explain how he had ended up drenched. Well, the tale is simple, though embarrassing for him to tell.

He had approached the, stunningly beautiful, male who he had believed was a cleaner, clearing his throat with the intention of asking for directions to the stables. He never got a chance to actually ask though. For the minute the first sound slipped through his lips, there was an almighty shriek, followed by lots of splashing and Jaebum soon found his hair plastered to his face and water dripping from his nose.

What had followed was a stunned silence, the two of them simply blinking at each other in shock for, what felt like forever to the wet Prince, but was more realistically only around a minute. Neither of them moved. Neither of them knew what to do or make of the situation. So they just stood there, Jaebum dripping onto the cobblestones under their feet and Jinyoung gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Eventually the spell that had fallen over them was broken. Not by another person entering. Not by Jaebum moving to wipe the water out of his eyes. No... it was broken by Jinyoung, falling about in heaps of giggles as he pointed at the visiting Prince.

"You look like a grumpy cat being forced into a bath." He giggled, his entire face scrunched up in mirth.

Initially Jaebum had been outraged. Who was this peasant to say such things of him? Rude. He could have him punished for that. He couldn't hold on to his anger for long though, the other's giggles being rather infectious. And he was rather stunning when he laughed like that. His smile was almost dazzling to Jaebum. So it was only natural that his anger melted away into amusement of his own, resulting in him laughing just as hard along with the other.

And so the courtyard was filled with loud laughter, originating from two young males; one bent double as he struggled to get his breath back through his giggles, and the other laughing along whilst trying to stop his shoes from filling with water.

They remained laughing for a while, their giggles and chortles only continuing every time they glanced at each other. Eventually though, Jaebum managed to calm down enough to speak, wiping his tears of laughter from his eyes. "I was going to ask if you could show me to the stables but... I think I need to dry off and have a change of clothes first." He said, an occasional giggle punctuating his words. "I don't suppose you know where I can do such?"

The other managed to straighten himself up, his shoulders still shaking with repressed laughter. "Follow me. I think my own clothing will fit you." He said, a light-hearted and stunning smile still on his face as he turned to begin walking. Jaebum wasn't particularly keen on wearing clothes belonging to a peasant but they would do until he got home and could change back in to his own. And at least this way, he still got to gaze upon the beauty that was this cleaner.

Of course, it wasn't long before Prince Jaebum was corrected from his original thinking.

With how gorgeous the other was, Jaebum was desperate for an actual name, even if he was of lower rank than himself. It wouldn't hurt to know such a thing. And so he cleared his throat, gifting the other with his usual wide and dazzling smile as he introduced himself. "I'm Prince Jaebum, visiting from the neighbouring kingdom."

"I know who you are." The other replied, grinning at him over his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me that. But you probably don't know who I am right?"

The visiting prince blinked at him in mild shock, not expecting such an informal and rather cheeky reply. Of course he wouldn't know who he was. Prince's weren't educated on the names and positions of peasants, especially not those of other kingdoms. He shook his head, though, his body moving of it's own accord.

Reaching a door, that they had arrived at much faster than Jaebum had expected, the other opened it, stepping inside before turning to the visiting prince once he too and entered. The room was... not one belonging to a peasant, that much was sure. In fact, it was a room to rival his own back in his family's own castle. This male, he couldn't be...

With a rather sheepish smile, the other shrugged his shoulders before he finally introduced himself in turn. "Prince Jinyoung, only son and youngest child of the King."

He was. He was a prince. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit Jaebum like a rampaging bear. He had been thinking so lowly of a fellow prince. His father would have his hide if he found out. Though it wasn't his fault completely, Jinyoung didn't exactly carry himself like a member of royalty. He didn't talk as such. He didn't act as such. So it wasn't Jaebum's fault that he had believed incorrectly.

He stood there, blinking at Jinyoung again, dripping onto the plush carpet before he finally managed to respond, his voice coming out in a rather undignified squeak. "Why were you cleaning the courtyard?" Of everything he could have said, that was what his mouth decided on? Though really that _was_  the most pressing thought on his mind.

Jinyoung simply shrugged before he answered. "It was dirty and needed cleaning." A simple enough answer, and one that made sense. But at the same time... it didn't really answer Jaebum's question.

"But, why were _you_  cleaning it? Don't you have servants or something to do that for you?" He asked, continuing to blink at the other as his confusion grew.

"Well yes, but... they were all busy."

This prince... he was certainly an unusual fellow. Jaebum really couldn't quite get his head around the idea of a royal voluntarily getting down on his hands and knees and scrubbing at cobblestones. That was dirty work, and work that they paid others to do for them. "You are a strange strange person, Prince Jinyoung." He said, shaking his head softly in bemusement.

The other prince wasn't fazed or offended by Jaebum's words. He simply shrugged again, giving him another bright smile as he giggled. "So I've been told." He said before moving to his wardrobe and opening the doors. "Now, let's find you something dry to wear."

\---

The second time that Prince Jaebum met Prince Jinyoung, he had ended up with a rather sore lump, and colourful bruise, on his forehead.

It was a few months after their first initial meeting. Jaebum had been sent on another mission by his father, escorting one of their renowned doctors and physicians to their neighbouring kingdom. Apparently Jinyoung's father was declining in health, so his own father jumped at the chance to strengthen the alliance he was trying to form.

After delivering the older male to the king's room, he had been ushered away, the door closing in his face with firm orders for them not to be disturbed. Jaebum had stood there for a few minutes trying to work out what he should do next. He wasn't about to just sit outside of the chambers, twiddling his thumbs, while he waited for a verdict. Technically it wasn't any of his business. And the last time he had come here he had been granted free reign of the castle.

With that thought in mind he finally turned around, startling a poor servant girl who had been silently making her way down the corridor. The prince paid her no mind, though, as he was too busy striding away from the king's chambers. He was confident that it would be okay for him to wander around again, not that he was planning on just wandering. No, he was going to find the grand library he had only briefly visited last time, and then spend his time waiting with his nose buried in a book.

It was a perfect plan. Flawless. Which was probably why it never actually came to fruition.

He had managed to find the library once again with no complications, and he had entered the room with an excited buzz in his stomach. He loved to read, always had done. And this was a library yet to be exhausted by him. It was new territory and that was thrilling for him.

Stepping into the room, he immediately fell into a hush. Libraries were a place of quiet and solitude, a perfect spot when one needed to relax or reflect. The library back home was one of his favourite places to be. The books were old friends to him, those who had been there keeping him company as he had grown up. Of course now he was old enough to experience those adventures he used to read about himself.

The prince walked further in, his eyes already locked onto the rows upon rows of bookcases and bookshelves. They were calling to him, and he didn't even try to resist the pull they had on him. He strode along the aisles, his hands brushing along the spines of the books as he passed, until a light around a corner caught his eye.

Was somebody else here?

Suddenly feeling wary, Jaebum moved with caution, creeping towards the opposite bookcase and peering around it. Immediately his eyes fell onto a familiar body, curled up in a chair with his attention focused on the book in his lap. Apparently Jinyoung loved to read too. Well that was an interesting little titbit of information.

He continued to creep closer, the other's soft, gentle expression luring him in. He just looked so... peaceful and at ease. Jinyoung really was beautiful. Especially like this when he was unguarded.

Apparently Jinyoung was more unguarded than Jaebum had originally thought. For as he crept closer, his shadow falling over the other Prince, Jinyoung finally stirred, blinking as if his senses had come back to him. And with a familiar loud shriek, he turned, throwing the book in his hand somewhat forcefully. And that was how Jaebum ended up with ringing ears and a rather impressive bruise on his forehead.

They didn't remain in silence this time. The pain was too much for Jaebum not to react to it. However, he managed to stop himself from rolling on the floor, moaning overly loudly, and instead simply held his hands over the injured area on his head and crouched down with a small whimper of pain. It hurt. A lot. But then he had just had a solid book thrown at his head.

"Oh my god... Jaebum!" Jinyoung cried, launching himself from the chair and hurrying to the other prince's hunched over form. His hands hovered unhelpfully over Jaebum's head before he hurriedly cupped his face so he could raise him back up. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay." Jaebum said, his voice a little high-pitched as he squinted at Jinyoung's worried face through the pain. "I should have announced myself properly upon arrival."

"Jaebum... I threw a book at your head. I could have done some serious damage."

Jinyoung looked so worried, it was rather... adorable.

"I am fine, Jinyoung." He repeated, cracking a rather lop-sided smile at him. "There is nothing up there to damage. I am rather hard-headed, didn't you know?"

This encouraged a laugh out of the other prince before Jinyoung took his hand and forcibly dragged him over to the seats he had previously vacated. "Such an idiot." He muttered, though there was a somewhat affectionate smile on his face as he shoved Jaebum, none-too gently, into a chair. "Let me have a look." He said, his fingers gently brushing over Jaebum's head, inspecting the growing lump.

"It's fine, honestly." Jaebum said, smiling gently at the other prince. "Don't worry about me. You have enough on your plate to worry about right now, you don't need me and my injuries adding to it."

Maybe he should have been more careful with his words. Because what he had said caused Jinyoung to freeze, his hands pulling away from Jaebum's head as his brow furrowed in anxiety. "I was trying not to think about it, actually." He admitted, his shoulders dropping as if in defeat before he flopped down into the seat next to Jaebum's own.

Immediately, Jaebum winced at his mistake. Seeing the other now looking so upset and worried... it broke his heart. He had to make up for it, he had to reassure Jinyoung as much as he could. Which was why he reached out and gently took the younger's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "Hey. Your father is a tough old king. And he is under the care of the best physicians my father's kingdom has to offer. He'll be okay."

Jinyoung offered him a small unsure smile. "I wish I had your optimism." He said, letting out a soft sigh. "I really hope you are right."

"I am. I'm always right." He said, trying to make things more light-hearted again. "Well... I'm always right except for when I stumble upon prince's scrubbing at the cobblestones in a courtyard. Then I mistakenly think they are a servant."

Thankfully this did encourage the other to giggle gently again, his eyes lighting up slightly, and Jaebum felt a small amount of relief. He didn't want the other to ever be sad, and he vowed that he would, from this day onwards, always make him smile.

"I know it must have been confusing for you when you found out that I was a prince."

"A little." He admitted, shrugging softly. "I was more preoccupied though with the soggy state of my attire."

Jinyoung giggled again at this, though he also looked apologetically at Jaebum. "I'm still sorry about that, by the way. You just shocked me, that's all." He admitted, before reaching forward with his other hand and gently brushing his fingers over the other's growing bump on his head again. "I'm sorry about this, as well. I promise that next time I won't soak you or injure you in any way."

Well... that certainly sounded promising. It seemed he wasn't the only one who wished for them to meet again. And that gave him the courage to shuffle closer and look at the younger with wide hopeful eyes. "I'd like that." He said, his tone of voice growing soft. "Though, next time... would it be acceptable if I was here specifically to see you? I'd... I really wish to see you again, Jinyoung, without the need for excuses."

The younger prince gazed at Jaebum with slowly reddening cheeks, though a small happy smile was spreading across his lips. They remained in silence, the question left hanging unanswered before Jinyoung finally nodded gently, squeezing Jaebum's hand softly. "I'll be waiting."

\---

The third time that Prince Jaebum met Prince Jinyoung, he didn't end up hurt or soaking wet. In fact the other prince had been waiting for him, picnic basket clutched nervously in his hand.

He had looked so anxious stood there, in the very same courtyard that they had first met in, with a white-knuckled grip on the basket. But to Jaebum... he looked like perfection. Jinyoung was a beautiful young man, not handsome... beautiful. And he hadn't been kidding when he had said that he had wanted to get to know the other better. There was just something about him that attracted Jaebum, like a moth to a flame.

He might have ended up gushing a little to his father about this wondrous young prince he had met the past two times he had visited this kingdom. He couldn't help himself, Jinyoung was... amazing. Perfect. Amazing and perfect. Amazing, perfect and all of the positive adjectives that one could possibly think of.

If Jaebum was being honest... maybe he had a bit of a _thing_  for Prince Jinyoung. But could you blame him? Jinyoung was... magical.

His father seemed to approve of his infatuation with the younger prince. He had always wanted to form a strong alliance with the neighbouring kingdom, and Jinyoung's father, so to hear such news from his own son... it pleased him greatly. Of course he wasn't going to force anything upon the two princes, but he certainly _was_  going to encourage their budding relationship. So he didn't hesitate to agree to send Jaebum back for another visit.

It seemed like the perfect time for another visit too. Jinyoung's father had fallen sick again, so not only did his own father want to send his physician back there again, but it would also give Jaebum a chance to help distract the younger from the fear and worry.

Upon seeing him, Jaebum had to resist the very strong urge of just walking up to him and kissing him senseless. But he didn't think that would be very appropriate, all things considering, so he held back from his urges, preventing himself from scaring Jinyoung away. Besides... he didn't even know of the other prince's real feelings, no matter how promising their previous interactions might have been.

Instead, what he did do, was approach the younger and give him a deep bow, flashing him a bright grin once he had straightened himself back up. "Hi." He said simply, beaming at Jinyoung with barely concealed excitement.

The younger giggled softly, Jaebum successfully breaking the nervous bubble he had been waiting in. "I thought you said you would visit with no need to use excuses?" He asked, his expression turning playfully teasing as he raised an eyebrow at the slightly taller.

"I did." Jaebum said, his own expression turning sheepish as he lifted a hand to scratch at the hair on the back of his head. Jinyoung was right, he had said that, but yet again he was here due to other circumstances. His brain worked quickly, trying to dig himself out of the hole, and almost like a candle being lit, Jaebum turned on a charming smile as he shrugged slightly. "Guess that means I'll just have to come visit again, so I can keep my word."

That was smooth, in Jaebum's opinion anyway.

But maybe not in Jinyoung's, for the younger merely rolled his eyes gently in amusement. "Sure... If you say so." He laughed, before pulling his lips to one side as he hummed quietly. "Maybe, I should just come visit you next time? Would that work?" He asked, reaching out and tugging Jaebum's arm, leading him out of the courtyard and through to the castle gardens.

"You want to come see my home?" The older asked before grinning at Jinyoung happily. "Why didn't you say so? I'd be honoured to show you around my kingdom, or well... my father's kingdom, it's not mine yet, but one day it will be."

Jinyoung flashed him a smile before they came to a stop in the middle of one of the largest gardens. "Well, once my father is better, I'll come and visit you for a change."

Jaebum simply nodded his reply, eagerness and happiness shining brilliantly from his rather large grin and expressive eyes. He was looking forward to it already. He could even introduce _his beloved_  Jinyoung, to his father! Oh, how exciting... they might even be able to get the old man's blessing. Though maybe Jaebum was getting ahead of himself a little.

He hurried over to Jinyoung, helping him to set out a blanket on the grass before sitting down on it and watching the younger prince unload the contents of the basket. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help a lot of things when it came to Jinyoung really.

They spent most of the time, while they ate, talking about nonsensical things, just passing the time and enjoying each other's company. They briefly mentioned the younger's sisters and how they were all married now, his oldest sister preparing to start her own family, and how that only left Jinyoung being at home in the kingdom with his father.

But as the topic of conversation moved onto the king, Jinyoung grew more and more sombre until he was chewing on his bottom lip, barely concealing his worry. "I'm really worried, Jaebum. Father... he gets better but then he falls ill again, and he grows weaker every time it hits him." He said, the expression on his face absolutely breaking Jaebum's heart and prompting him to reach out and ever so gently lay his hand on the younger's knee. It was a weak show of support and he knew it, but he didn't really know what else to do.

"It's only natural to be worried about him, Jinyoung... he's your father." He kept his voice soft and his eyes understanding as he listened to the younger.

"He can't even handle running the kingdom by himself right now, even with his advisers aiding him." Jinyoung explained, his whole body language screaming out exhaustion and anxiety. "My father's cousin will be arriving soon to help but... I don't know, Jaebum... What if... What if he just keeps getting worse? I don't want him to die..."

As the first of Jinyoung's tears escaped from his eyes and began to trail down his cheeks, Jaebum didn't even think twice before reaching out and pulling the younger prince to him. He held him close, allowing him to cry out all of his fears and worries as he gently rubbed his back. "I know... I know..." He said, trying to soothe Jinyoung. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"How do you know that?" The younger prince asked, his voice coming out thick due to his tears. "How do you know that everything is going to be okay?"

Jaebum simply offered a gentle smile as he kept the other pulled to his chest, embracing him soothingly. "Because I do. I'm always right after all, right?" Yeah... he was always right.

\---

The fourth time that Prince Jaebum visited the kingdom, he didn't actually get to see Prince Jinyoung. And he realised that maybe he wasn't correct about things as often as he thought he was.

The King's illness had gotten progressively more worse until it eventually took his life. Jaebum had gone to the kingdom to pay his respects, as well as check on Jinyoung and see how he was holding up, but... he was nowhere in sight. None of the servants would talk, telling him what had happened or where Jinyoung was. They just remained silent, bowing their apologies before continuing on with their work.

The strange thing was, though, that there was a new king on the throne. The previous king's cousin who had arrived to help run the kingdom during his illness had stepped up to take the throne. But that could only happen if... Jinyoung had died. Initially he had assumed that Jinyoung had become king seeing as the king's name was Park Jinyoung. But, no... that much older man with a crown on his head was not _his_  Jinyoung by any stretch of the imagination. The younger couldn't be dead though. He couldn't be. He would have heard about it if his beloved had passed away or something, but there had been no word about it, not one.

Prince Jinyoung had just... vanished.

\---

The actual fourth time that Prince Jaebum met Prince Jinyoung, the younger was led in a coffin, pale as a sheet and looking like he was, well, dead.

Jaebum refused to believe it though. He had spent months searching for the younger, riding tirelessly through the forests of both his kingdom and Jinyoung's own. He had to find him, he had to know that he was okay. And even with the evidence right in front of his eyes... no, Jinyoung wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

He was just sleeping, yeah that was it. Jinyoung was just sleeping. And the five guys who were weeping were just overreacting.

Jaebum refused to call them dwarves even though they had tried to convince him that they were when he had first stumbled upon the small congregation in the forest. They were clearly just humans, but if they wanted to believe that they were dwarves then Jaebum would let them. The fairy tale did state, after all, that Snow White had an affiliation with seven dwarves, the book that Jaebum carried around with him everywhere said so.

Jinyoung was obviously Snow White... he had the right complexion, the right hair colour and he was stunningly beautiful. They had even met originally under similar circumstances to Snow White and the Prince in the story. There was even similarities with how another King had taken over ruling the kingdom, compared to how an Evil Queen had done so in the tale.

However... the story told of Snow White meeting 'Seven Dwarves' whilst fleeing into the forest, who took her in and sheltered her. And these guys... They definitely weren't dwarves.

"Well... this isn't quite how the fairytale described this to be." Jaebum commented, frowning a little as he looked between the open book in his hands and the scene in front of him.

The 'dwarves', for their credit, didn't immediately jump at him with axes or any other kind of weapon. Instead they too looked rather perplexed as they turned their gazes back onto him. "What?" The one who had introduced himself as Youngjae asked. He was the sleepy looking one with the squishy looking cheeks. Jaebum was so tempted to reach over and just poke him but... he didn't think that was appropriate right now, all things considering. His beloved was still, apparently, dead after all.

"Well..." He started, forcing his thoughts back on track as he explained. "There aren't seven of you, for one, and you aren't going by the names listed in this book either." He said, looking back up from the book and looking between the five confused pairs of eyes directed at him.

"So what?" Another of the 'dwarves' asked, Jackson, if Jaebum remembered correctly. "Are you saying we aren't good enough to look after him, huh? Because we don't make seven? Do we really have to go by those stupid names and not our own, just to please you, huh?" He asked, his words getting angrier by the second. "What's next? You gonna say that we're not dwarves?"

"Jackson, calm down." The red-headed one, Mark, mumbled, his hand reaching out to latch onto the other's arm.

Jaebum couldn't stop himself from answering, though, shrugging softly. "Well, you're not. You're all too tall for one..." He said, before his eyes fell on Jackson again and he smirked. "Except maybe you... you're short with a loud mouth so I think you qualify."

"Why you-" Jackson started, apparently intent on ripping the prince apart but was stopped as Mark wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest, while the two youngest moved to stand in between their friends and Jaebum. He wasn't worried though... he knew that the dwarf couldn't hurt him. It wasn't in the tale after all.

"It doesn't matter whether we are dwarves or not." Mark ground out, finally speaking up like the leader he was supposed to be. "What matters is our connection to Snow Young."

Snow Young? So that's what they were calling him... Cute.

"You took him in and looked after him, yeah I know." Jaebum said, nodding as his gaze moved from 'dwarf' to 'dwarf'.

"We didn't do a good enough job though." One of the younger ones, BamBam, spoke up, his tone remorseful and almost close to tears. Oh no... Jaebum couldn't handle it if he started crying. Stumbling upon them all crying before, had been bad enough. He couldn't handle seeing all of their big eyes full of tears again. He was way too soft for his own good.

"If we had just taken better care of him... he wouldn't be like this... dead." The other young one, Yugyeom, said, his eyes locked onto where Jinyoung's body was led.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself so the others couldn't hear. "He's not dead." He soon sighed, though, before, he too, turned to face his beloved, a thoughtful expression passing over his face. "How did he even end up like this anyway? What happened?"

"We don't know." Youngjae answered again, his sad expression coupled with his squishy cheeks making him look like a kicked puppy. The prince briefly wondered if there was a possibility of adopting him... he was just so cute. "We came home from work to find him... dead. But we don't know how it happened..."

"Maybe I can answer that!" Another voice rang around them, rather loudly... even louder than Jackson, if that was possible. The 'dwarves' all looked between each other, and Jaebum, before a rustling to their left drew their attention. Stood there, leaning against a tree with a rather smug smirk on his face, was the current King of the kingdom, King Park Jinyoung... his beloved's father's cousin. "It was me. I poisoned him."

The five 'dwarves' all looked rather outraged, but Jaebum, after glancing at the book in his hands, shrugged before speaking. "Because he was the fairest of them all, right?"

"What?" The king asked, looking confused for a moment before he snorted and raised a hand to wave off the prince's words. "No, of course not. Who do you take me for? An Evil Queen? No, I poisoned him for another reason."

They fell into a tense silence, the prince and 'dwarves' looking towards the king, rather expectantly, while they waited for him to continue explaining. King Jinyoung, however, was stood there simply smiling at them, and Jaebum had to resist the urge to sigh in frustration. "Which is..." He prompted, urging the older male on.

"So desperate for details!" The king remarked, shaking his head in apparent amusement. "Because... isn't it obvious? There can only be ONE _Park Jinyoung_!" He finished, emphasizing his words with a loud evil cackle.

Okay... this didn't quite fit how the fairytale explained it... _again_ , but Jaebum tried not to focus on that too much. Even if the 'Evil King's' reasons were rather... stupid. No, he had to try and resolve this quickly so he could get back to courting _his_  Jinyoung. Clearing his throat, he took a step towards the king as he smiled at him politely. "That's easy to rectify though. What if Prince Jinyoung goes by a nickname instead? Something like... Junior... Would that work? Technically there wouldn't be two Park Jinyoungs then."

His idea sounded quite good in his head, and Jaebum couldn't help but to grin rather pleased with himself. The five men masquerading as dwarves seemed to agree with him for they were all nodding in agreement, hums of approval echoing from all of their throats. The king took longer to mull the idea over, his face rather blank except for his lips which he had pulled to one side. Eventually his stance softened and he slowly nodded his own acceptance. "I suppose I can agree to that. I shall be known as King Park Jinyoung, or King Jinyoung for short, and he shall be known as Junior, or Prince Junior."

"Great!" Jaebum grinned, his eyes becoming crescents for a moment as he nodded. Problem solved. Prince Jinyoung would just go by another name. Great. There was just one problem left though and he turned to the still dead-like prince in the coffin. "Um... How do we, you know, bring him back to life?"

A sigh echoed from behind him before the king appeared in Jaebum's line of vision. "Are you that dumb?" He asked before shaking his head. "Don't answer that. The prince isn't dead, moron, he's just sleeping! I'm not a murderer you know... I'm offended you even suspected that of me." He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest with an outraged sniff.

Jaebum didn't care though. Just like he had suspected, his beloved _wasn't_  dead, he was just sleeping. And the 'dwarves' tried to tell him that he had lost the love of his life... Ha! They should believe in him more. He was a prince after all. That still didn't completely solve the problem though... Yes, Jinyoung, or Junior as he was now to be known, was sleeping but he seriously doubted that just shaking the other prince would be enough to wake him up. "Okay... so... how do we wake him?"

"He really is that dumb." Came a whisper from behind him, one of the 'dwarves', probably Jackson, having to add their own opinion into the mix. Jaebum shot a glare over his shoulder at them, receiving five pairs of eyes blinking innocently at them. The prince wanted to snort in disbelief. None of them were _that_ innocent. But that wasn't important, and he turned back to the king who merely gestured towards the book in his hands.

"This is a fairytale right? True love's kiss will break the spell and your precious Junior will awaken."

Oh... Oh yeah... That made sense. The king was right, this _was_  a fairytale in some strange way, so of course a kiss would be the answer to waking Prince Jinyoung. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He really _was_  dumb. But hey, when faced with the apparent death of your loved one, it was hard to think straight. That was Jaebum's excuse anyway.

"Right." He nodded after clearing his throat a little awkwardly. He began to walk forwards towards the coffin, putting one foot slowly in front of the other. He pushed the book into the king's chest as he passed him, no longer needing it to direct him. A kiss was a simple thing, one that didn't need instruction. But as he reached the side of the slumbering prince, Jaebum paused. He could feel all of their gazes locked onto him and it was a little... unnerving. He quickly turned to face them and made a gesture for them to turn their backs. "If you don't mind... I'd like a little privacy."

He received silence in reply and now six pairs of eyes were blinking at him, two rather innocently still, one in acceptance, and the other three in judgement. The youngest two 'dwarves' merely shrugged before turning on the spot and facing the trees. Youngjae bowed his head in acceptance before, he too, turned around, moving to stand with his other 'dwarven' friends. The king rolled his eyes, muttering a quiet 'whatever' as he turned with a flourish. That just left Mark and Jackson.

"Seriously?" Mark asked before letting out a laugh of disbelief and doing as Prince Jaebum had asked, turning around and facing the other way, tugging on Jackson as he did so.

The last 'dwarf' turned too at the prompting but not without voicing his opinion... again. "It's just a kiss! And it's not like Snow Young will remember it, he's kind of asleep." Really that was a bit of a valid point, but at the same time... Jaebum would remember it, and he did not want to do so with them all watching keenly. So whether they all liked it or not... Prince Jaebum was going to have his privacy when kissing the love of his life for the first time.

Turning back to face the slumbering Jinyoung, Jaebum shook out his limbs nervously, letting out another sigh before he leant down. He took a moment to simply gaze upon the other Prince, marvelling at his beauty. Gosh, was he beautiful. He was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He could spend hours simply looking at him. He shook himself out of it, though, he couldn't just stand there and stare at the other prince, no matter how tempting it was. No, he had to awaken him with true love's kiss, and what they had was definitely true love.

With one hand, the prince gently caressed the other's cheek before he closed that last bit of distance and pressed his lips to Jinyoung's. Finally, he was kissing him. Finally, after wanting to for so long, Prince Jaebum was kissing _his_  Prince Jinyoung. Finally. So what if the other would never remember it? He would. And it was still a ground-breaking and life-changing moment for him.

He swore that he could hear a chorus of angel's singing about this momentous occasion.

In reality it was just the 'dwarves', who had turned back around to watch, letting out coos and 'aw's at the scene. Even the king was watching with a rather sappy expression on his face. "So beautiful." He mumbled, just as Jaebum pulled away, the kiss ending.

The prince watched and waited nervously for the other to show any signs of life, and thankfully it was only a few heartbeats before Jinyoung's eyes fluttered and opened. There was clear confusion in his gaze and he simply blinked at Jaebum before he spoke, his voice cracking from disuse. "Jaebum?"

There was no way that the older prince could stop the beaming smile from spreading over his face as he gazed upon the now awake form of his beloved. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." He cheered, his voice ringing out in happiness.

"Wrong fairytale, stupid." The king's voice called out again, causing Jinyoung to laugh softly as he pushed himself up to sitting, accepting Jaebum's help and leaning against him gently. The older male, though, was looking between them affectionately. "True love... it always works out in the end." He sighed, before snapping the book shut and throwing it over to BamBam who caught it easily. "And with that, my part in this story is done. So I shall depart. Farewell." He said, bowing down deeply before he turned with a flourish and vanished into the surrounding forest once again.

Prince Jaebum watched after him with his lips pulled to one side. "We probably should have punished him. He did poison you after all." He side, turning his eyes back onto Prince Jinyoung who was smiling at him gently.

"It's okay." The younger replied. "I'm still alive, so no harm done."

He knew that he should have protested more, the king deliberately poisoning _his_  Jinyoung was not a good thing after all, and he could have seriously hurt him with his antics. But Jaebum couldn't remain angry for long, not with his beloved looking at him like that and being so understanding and kind.

Leaning in close, he affectionately nuzzled his nose against the younger's. "And this is why I fell in love with you. You're an absolute angel. I hope you don't mind being tethered to an unworthy mortal such as I."

Prince Jinyoung blushed simply in reply though a smile slowly spread across his face, filling Jaebum with confidence. "Was that a proposal?"

"If you want it to be."

The cheeky grin that Jinyoung's smile morphed into caused Jaebum's heart to metaphorically stop beating in his chest. Oh, he was definitely going to be the death of him. "No. You'll have to do better than that."

"This is sickening..." Came a whisper from behind them, the two of them having completely forgot about the presence of the five fake dwarves. No doubt Jackson had been the one to speak up. He was just lucky that neither prince had anything that could act as a projectile otherwise he would have ended up with a rather sore head.

Jaebum purposefully ignored him though, humming as he slid an arm around Jinyoung's waist and pulled him close. "Then how about... you come live with me in my kingdom and I'll work on the most perfect and amazing proposal for you. How does that sound?"

The younger prince seemed to think about it for a moment, teasingly brushing his lips against Jaebum's as he spoke. "I'll agree to that but... on one condition..."

"Name it."

"They have to come with us." Jinyoung answered, indicating to the other five with a soft flick of his head. "You should have seen the state they were in when I stumbled upon them. If I leave them... the cottage will fall down, they'll go back to eating uncooked food... they won't do any washing or cleaning... They'll wither away without me looking after them. So they have to come with us."

There was various sounds of mild outrage coming from behind them, the 'dwarves' apparently finding offence in Jinyoung's words. Jaebum ignored them again though, simply letting a smile spread over his lips as he replied. "We might have to put a gag on Jackson but... deal."

"Deal." Jinyoung replied, gifting Jaebum with a bright smile before the two of them closed the distance again and shared another kiss, deliberately ignoring the shocked splutters coming from an insulted Jackson.

After that, they all returned to Prince Jaebum's kingdom, eventually settling down and calling it their home. It wasn't easy, especially not with the changes a certain group of five had to make. They were humans after all, and that took some time for them to accept.

Prince Jaebum and Prince Jinyoung did eventually wed, after a rather over the top and flamboyant proposal. Jaebum had ended up both soaking wet and with a bump on his head after it, but the younger prince had agreed, and they had a beautiful wedding. They may not have experienced the typical type of fairytale, but it _had_  ended like one.

Prince Jaebum, Snow Young and the not quite seven 'dwarfs' all lived happily ever after.

** The End **


End file.
